


Inyeon

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: "Please love me of who I am. Not who I was."Shiro didn't understand those words given by his past love until now, with his love's new reincarnated life.His indecisive decision will be their downfall.





	1. A new life

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This idea will not leave me alone until I type it up. It came along when I was rewatching the old Voltron series and typing Chapter 3 of Focus Light (my other fic).
> 
> So here you have it.

_I will always love you, but please love me of who I am. Not who I was._

  
  
  
His dark gray eyes opening slow and careful from the harsh LED lights from above.  
  
A gentle smile lingered in his thoughts.

 

  
  
_I have no regrets of loving you. You are calm and tranquil like the Moon._

 

  
  
His flesh hand reached out towards the voice. A sudden jolt back to his body when his hand connected.  
  
"Shiro, wake up." a different voice spoke. A male voice.  
  
"Hey. You were dreaming, man. Wake up."  
  
Shiro's eyes blinked a couple of times until his vision came and saw dark blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"Lance." his voice finally cracked and sat up slowly with Lance's help.  
  
Lance sat down next to Shiro as he moved his legs off the couch and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Still remembering that day?"  
  
Shiro nodded. "Yeah. Her words. Her smile."  
  
"You and Allura are in the same boat." Lance sighed.  
  
"How is Allura holding up?"  
  
"Diligent as ever." as Lance leaned back with his arms stretched out. "I don't know about you two, but beating yourself and not moving forward will not make her happy. I can imagine the puffing of her cute, rosy cheeks and stomping away."  
  
With a small, sad smile "Sometimes, I did it on purpose to just see it. But when you're in love with someone for so long, it's difficult to move on."  
  
"But don't let that thought cloud your mind and judgement, Shiro. It would be unfair."  
  
"Thanks, Lance." as Shiro leaned back. "Romelle placed so much faith in you."  
  
Lance laughed. "That's only because she had to deal with both hopelessly in love lover and strong-headed sister. She needed someone to hear her rant out."  
  
Shiro smiled while shaking his head.  
  
"Plus, she doesn't judge my lifestyle and she listened to my rants too."  
  
He looked at his tall friend with his blue eyes gazing up and down with a small chuckle.  
  
Shiro raised a curious brow. "What?"  
  
"I'm glad you lost your previous persona."  
  
"What? You didn't like the accent?" he laughed.  
  
"Beside Romelle, WE barely understand your speech, _Sven_."  
  
Shiro laughed out loud while holding his hands up in defeat. "It was interesting while it lasted."  
  
Lance shuddered. "No more."  
  
A loud rumbling noise echoed in the room. Both Lance and Shiro looked at each other with same rumbling noise.  
  
"Oh yeah, I came to get you for dinner. Hunk told me to get you and it seems Pidge has something to tell us after dinner too."  
  
"Let's go. I'm famished after skipping breakfast and lunch."  
  
Lance laughed. "Yeah. Same here. Hunk took charge of dinner after Coran's special food goo. Whatever that green blob is."  
  
Shiro smiled and they both got up from their seating and head out for dinner.

 

* * *

  
  
"Are you sure, Pidge?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive on this." with Pidge looking next to her seat mate. "Allura confirmed it."  
  
Allura nodded. "No doubt that my dear twin sister, Romelle's soul was reincarnated in this generation."  
  
Shiro felt his breathing hitched. Her words came back clear.

 

  
  
_Please love me of who I am. Not who I was._

 

  
  
"Do you know who she reincarnated as?" as Shiro's voice trembled with hope and fear.  
  
Allura shook her head. "I felt her soul's Quintessence when I came back from a meeting, but never got to see who she became."  
  
Coran cleared his throat. "You must understand that her current host does not have past recollections whatsoever. We are nothing more than complete strangers."  
  
_Complete strangers._ Those words echoed loud in Shiro's mind.  
  
"Well then, we can wiggle carefully into her new life and --"  
  
"You seemed to forget that it's a 50/50 chance of Romelle being a male in this generation too." with Pidge interrupting and adjusting her glasses. "What if she became a he in this life? It would make some sense of being undetected after so long."

 

  
  
_A male in this life? Makes some sense after what she had to go through before.... But...._

 

  
  
"I went through several security cameras in and around Allura's meeting area and I believe I was able to zero in that person." as she typed in her commands on her laptop and projecting a hologram screen shot off of her screen for the others to view. "I was able to capture the moment Allura's attention was caught off-guard."  
  
They all squinted in closer at the screen with Lance looking at every angles.

They heard a loud gasp and turned their attention to Hunk who eyes were wide and his mouth wide opened.

 

  
  
"That's----that's Keith!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Return Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is one quick update! XD 
> 
> Enjoy!

_"That's----that's Keith!"_

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Who's Keith?" Pidge asked.  
  
"One of Shay's closest and trusted friend." Hunk answered.  
  
Pidge gave a mischievous smirk. "Oh, it's your _girlfriend's_ friend."  
  
"She's not---" Hunk stuttered furiously with his hands waving around before his gaze lowered at his index fingers pointing and touching each other. "Just because I helped her doesn't mean she's my--my" his voice whispered. "---girlfriend...."  
  
Lance slapped his arm around his best pal's shoulder with his sly smile. "You've been talking about this lovely Shay ever since you saved her."  
  
"Have you met this Keith yet, Hunk?" with Allura interrupting their conversations.  
  
Hunk nodded. "Aloof and temperamental." A short pause. "But he's really nice once warmed up."  
  
"I want to meet him to be positive."  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Coran shaking his head. "Not wise, Allura. It would endangered his safety since you haven't changed much of your appearance for centuries."  
  
"Coran's right." as Pidge adjusted her glasses and closing her laptop. "You and Coran are easily recognized. We have better chances of going undetected by them."  
  
"Pidge is right, Allura." as Shiro finally spoke up after staring at the screen shot of his love's new identity.

It wasn't her usual long platinum blonde hair. No, it was short, dark black hair and styled in a mullet? Odd choice of hairstyle he thought. Those striking violet orbs caught his attention along with his slim, lithe body frame. If Shiro had to guess his height, he would be around Lance's height based on those who surrounded him.

 

 

 _Quite attractive and easy on the eyes._ Shiro mentally groan when his thought went a bit...astray.

 

 

"It's better if we can confirm it. Have you sense anything from him, Hunk?"  
  
Hunk pondered for a moment and his eyes gleamed with his index finger pointing up. "A warm, protective feeling. Just like her."  
  
He rubbed his chin and mumbled. "Is that why I felt a quick connection with him? Aw man. I knew I had something to say awhile back, but I forgot about it immediately."  
  
"No worries, Hunk." Lance's smile widened. "You were just distracted with your new _girlfriend_."

 

  
  
_Romelle. You've came back safe._

 

  
  
Shiro's thoughts were interrupted as Allura coughed and straighten herself.  
  
"New tasks for you, Paladins." as she watched them standing tall and awaiting for her orders.  
  
"Pidge, I want you to continue on monitoring their movements. They will make a swift strike if they find out about this."  
  
Pidge nodded.  
  
"Hunk, Lance, and--" as she looked straight into his gray eyes. "Shiro, I want you three on protection duty. Be discreet. Remember, he is only her reincarnated past. He will have no recollections nor we want him to repeat her fate. Be his friend."  
  
"Do you understand?" with her authoritative voice.  
  
Both Hunk and Lance nodded until their gazes went to Shiro who just stood there in silence. Lost in his thoughts.  
  
Allura walked up to Shiro as she placed both of her hands on his broad shoulders and looking up. "I know this will be especially hard on you, Shiro, but you know what you have to do."  
  
A few minutes of uneasy silence, Shiro looked straight into Allura's eyes and nodded. "I understand."  
  
She released her grip and return her gaze at everyone. "Rest up and be ready for tomorrow."  
  
"And be careful, everyone. They are becoming more ruthless and cunning than before."

 

_We will protect you, my dear sister. Especially from **him**._

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Witch, you better have a worthy excuse to disturb my fun." with his slim, purple fingers gripping hard on soft flesh.  
  
She bowed. "I do, my Prince of Darkness. It seems Princess Allura's Quintessence has awaken after centuries of hiding."  
  
"Ah~" as he threw his flesh toy harsh to the ground. "And what does that supposed to mean? We can finally eradicate her and her annoying followings."  
  
"You see Prince, it means her other half has return. It was felt after she was caught off-guard."  
  
His dark, golden eyes narrowed then a gleaming smiling etched on his face. "Confirm with your Druids and informed our worthy Commanders to watch, but not engage."  
  
Her wicked smile appeared and stared down at the Prince's new toy. "I can see you are trying something new."  
  
"Indeed I am." as his left heel dug deep into the flesh and twisting in slow pace as the sound of bone cracking. "I wouldn't be surprised if---"  
  
As he crouched down and grabbed a fistful of hair up and harsh with the tip of his crop rested on its bloody chin. "she became something _less feminine_."  
  
"Haggar." She glanced up and watched the Prince smashed his new toy hard on the ground with blood seeping out everywhere. "Give _that man_ a nudge or two to help speed up this process. After all, I am nice enough to wait and give them their sweet reunion."  
  
"You have grown much more cunning and ruthless, my Prince."  
  
He gave a cold and spine-chilling laugh as he stood up while wiping his bloody hand with his hankerchief and threw on the bloody corpse. He walked towards Haggar and stood next to her without looking.  
  
"My _bride_ has taught me well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Forgotten history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you all for the kudos and comments especially with the questions! I hope this chapter has cleared up some of those question, but it will be explain much more later in the chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Do you believe in reincarnation?  
  
It is the belief that the soul, upon death of the body, comes back in another body or form. (*)  
  
What if those souls came back from another planet? It is unnatural? Is it even possible?  
  
Another question.  
  
Can they retain their past memories? It is something that goes beyond a scientific answer.  
  
There are certain individuals who can defied those odds.  
  
After all, it was the only way to prevent a dangerous apocalypse to happen.

 

* * *

  
  
"Oh, Ms. Shay! Can you tell us more about the Paladins? Are they from here? Or another planet?" a small male child raised his hand up.  
  
She smiled and placed her notebook on the floor next to her. "Okay children, let's make a circle on the floor and have a seat. It's story time."  
  
"Yay!" as all the children cheered and sat obediently on the floor.  
  
Ms. Shay cleared her throat. "Centuries ago, there were five strong warriors coming from a strange planet who were sent on a long journey to help a destroyed planet that holds the special powers to save the universe. Those warriors, known as Paladins, were highly celebrated and look upon as heroes. Everyone loved them especially with one princess who fell in love with one of the Paladins."

"Who did she fell in love with?!"  
  
All the children listened with some laying on floor and moving closer to listen.  
  
"She fell in love with the Black Paladin. He was brave and strong, and yet, slow in the love sector. With the help of his friends, he finally accepted the Princess's love. But as each of the brave warriors fought, the evil forces of Galra Empire became weaker with each battle until they used their evil underhand tricks to break apart the warriors."  
  
"The evil witch found out about their attraction and informed the Lord and his only heir. The evil Emperor's son had a deadly obsession with the princesses of the planet. When he heard about the wedding, he kidnapped Princess Romelle on her wedding night."  
  
"What happened to her, Ms. Shay?" the girl child asked.  
  
"Cruel beyond your children's imagination, but the princess never gave up and began her fight from the inside until the Paladins came to rescue."  
  
"Their battle were intense with each sides taking heavy wounds until they were able to destroy the evil Emperor and sealed his armies and the witch deep within their planet's core, but without sacrifices."  
  
"What happened?" as the children's voices echoed.  
  
"Princess Romelle died along with their Paladin leader."  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
"No one knew what happened exactly that day. Did you children know that planet Altea was used to be called Arus?" Ms. Shay asked.  
  
All the children shook their heads.  
  
"Just like our life, planets can be destroy and reborn. Except for Planet Doom when it was destroyed by the planet-eating creature Weblum."  
  
They all shivered when she mentioned Weblum.  
  
"What happened to those who got sealed away? Were they released?"  
  
She shook her head. "No one knew. Who knows? They could be hidden here in Altea without our knowledge as their own planet was gone."  
  
The school bell rang. The children got up and went to their desks to pack up. They gave their teacher, Ms. Shay, a bow and good-byes before running out the classroom. She was cleaning up her desk when a familiar presence was standing near the doorway.  
  
"Really Shay. That's one vague way of telling that story to those kids." He snorted.  
  
"They're only kids. Beside, did you see some of them? They dressed up with their favorite Paladins by colors." She giggled.  
  
"Hardly any red in those crowds."  
  
"There's you, Keith." as she placed her bag over her shoulder and walked towards him.  
  
"I just like red, okay? And here I thought Balmarans have better ways to story tell." as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
She flicked his forehead with her middle finger. "Hey. You can't blame them when the Red Paladin hasn't appeared for centuries. Even my grandma does not understand why."

  
  
_Crap. I forgot about her ridiculous rock-like strength._

  
  
He winced and rubbed his forehead. "Control your strength. It feels like a rock was thrown hard at my head."

  
  
Shay chuckled. _Teach you to make fun of my ancestors._

  
  
"Whatever." with his violet eyes directing behind him. "Your _boyfriend_ is here to see you."  
  
Her pale cheeks became crimson. "He's--he's not my boyfriend!"  
  
Keith smirked. "Right. Anyway, I'm telling you that I'll be late coming home so don't wait up."  
  
He continued to rub his forehead as he left in the opposite direction when Hunk walked towards Shay and smiled.  
  
Hunk rubbed the back of his neck and looking the ground. "Ready for our...umm...dinner..." with a very low whisper. "date."  
  
"Of course, Hunk." as Shay leaned over and gave a quick peck on his cheek.  
  
He could feel the heat inside of his body flaring with his cheeks being very warm and crimson.

  
  
_She...she....kissed... On the cheek, yes. But a kiss...._

  
  
  
Shay covered her mouth with both of her hands. "You are cute, Hunk."  
  
His mind finally cracked with her compliment as he fell back hard on the tile floor with a loud thud.

  
_I'm in love..._

  
  
_Oh my...._

  
As Shay crouch down near Hunk and fanning him with her papers.

 

* * *

 

  
  
"What's the matter, Lance? You seem lost in thought since two days ago?"  
  
Lance shook his head to wake up and stared at his iced drink. "Did you get an odd feeling that we're forgetting something, Shiro?" _Or someone?_  
  
Shiro cocked his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you not curious to why only four of us? There's supposed to be five." as he held up five fingers.  
  
He frowned. _Lance's right. But who are we forgetting?_  
  
"We'll ask Allura and Coran once we make sight with our target. Let's deal with one issue at a time."

 

  
  
_We have to protect her first and foremost. But I don't understand why she reborn as another person, nonetheless a guy. Didn't we all kept our previous incarnations?_

 

  
  
"Alright." as Lance took a sip. _I can't help, but feel something important was missing. Ugh. This is going to haunt me._ "Just remember Shiro, don't go all soft and weak when we see him. Okay?"  
  
"Really Lance, I won't---"  
  
"I'm serious, Shiro. There's a reason why I am with you on this mission. I can picture how either you or Allura will react." as he watched Shiro's reaction with the way he gripped his drink.  
  
Twitching and almost crushing.  
  
"I'll make first contact and give you an opening to come in naturally. Okay, Shiro? We can't forget that the Galras are incognito so we have to watch how we make our moves." _This Keith guy won't be able to handle them without a proper weapon._

 

_And why does the name sound so familiar?_

 

  
A soft smile cracked from his stoic expression. "Thanks Lance. You know how to read us."  
  
He smirked. "Of course. I learned well from reading--" _Huh? I just went blank there..._  
  
"Lance? You okay?" Shiro's voicing his concern.  
  
"Ah yeah. I seem to blank out there a bit." _Who was I referring to?_

Before Lance can get another word out, he saw Shiro's gloved hand held up to his face and staring with seriousness as his eyes followed the trailing gaze.

 

  
  
"He's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. The wheel of fate has turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: My brain is now mushed. @___@ I wrote four chapters within 3 days with two chapters in a day. 
> 
> Here's chapter 4! It took awhile to churn out since I was trying to figure out how they will meet. Other than that, enjoy! Thank you all for the kudos and comments!

"What do you want now? I'm quite busy at the moment." as Keith leaned back on his chair.  
  
"I know." as the man leaned in close with his arm around Keith's shoulder. He smiled. "The invitation is still open. My boss wants a few moments of your lovely time, Keith~"  
  
He glared at the man and flicked his arm off his shoulder. "I've told you many times, Rolo. A no is a no. And who the hell is he? I've never met him."  
  
Rolo adjusted his seat and leaned his elbow on the table while looking at Keith. "You haven't, but he has. He enjoyed your last few playing. He was quite smitten how pretty you were too."  
  
"Why don't he come and tell me in person? Why a middleman?" with his arms crossed.  
  
Rolo chuckled with quick glance to the right then back to Keith. "He's a busy man, Keith. Come on~ Just one meeting won't kill you~"  
  
He lifted his index finger. "Only one, Keith. After that, decide if you want to meet him again or not. Pretty please~~"  
  
Keith moaned in displeasure and clicked his tongue. "Fine. I'll meet him so I can get you off my back. When and where?"  
  
Rolo smiled bright and whispered close to Keith's ear. He pulled back and got up from his seat. "I'll inform my boss about this. He's going to be very happy."  
  
"I don't see why he would be happy about meeting me."  
  
Rolo snickered and left before glancing over to his right again. With a wicked grin and courtesy bow, he walked off.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Two tables away, Lance placed his hand on Shiro's clutched fist that were hidden under the table as they were watching the scene. A quick nudge from Lance and taking huge deep breaths, Shiro nodded and relaxed.  
  
"Thank you, Lance." with his husky voice.  
  
"Anytime." with his blue eyes watching back to where Keith was sitting alone. "The least I can do to minimize it."  
  
"How could they know about Keith already?"  
  
"Well, let's go find out." as Lance got up from his seating and gracefully walked towards Keith with his hands in his crisp, navy slack.  
  
Keith sighed as he noticed a shadow blocking his light and gave a low growl. He didn't need another person to bother him. _Why can't they all just leave him alone for one day?_  
  
"Hey friend, mind if I join you?" with his smooth voice.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm about to leave so feel free to take the spot." as Keith got up from his seat and adjusted his crimson red jacket and dusting off where Rolo had placed his hand on.  
  
Lance held up his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers, but I thought you would like our company. I'm sure you know a person named Hunk, right?"  
  
Keith raised a quick brow. "Shay's boyfriend? Yes. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Lance. Lance McClain." he did a half turn of his body and pointed his thumb back. "The guy over there. He's our friend, Takashi Shirogane."  
  
Keith leaned over to see the person that Lance pointed and quirked another brow as he saw him staring at him with some kind sparkles in those grey eyes.  
  
"Do you mind if we have a moment of your time to join us? We just want to know what kind of person Shay is." with a wink and smile at Keith. "You know, we want to make sure our best friend is in good hands. He has this gentle heart with a bear skin."  
  
Keith snorted. "I might as well. Lead the way."  
  
Shiro's emotion got the best of him, badly. Thank the Altean heavens that Lance was with him or else. He didn't want to jeopardize Keith's safety because of that snake, Rolo. It would have been a given if he did. It didn't helped when that snake sneaked a few glances over them especially with him. He knew he was being taunted at. The way he placed his arm around Keith made him seething in quiet.  
  
He heard a quick snap and shook his head when he saw both Lance and Keith stared at him with worried and confusion. He need to keep his emotion in check.  
  
"You looked unwell, umm..."  
  
"Please called me Shiro. I apologize for my dazing out."  
  
"It's fine. My name is Keith." as he waved his hand. "Lance told me you two were Shay's boyfriend's friend. I'm just curious what kind of guy is he. Nothing bad I've seen so far, but I'm just being cautious."  
  
Shiro smiled. "Of course. Feel free to ask us."  
  
Lance sneaked a glance at Shiro and placed his hand over his sweaty hand. He sent his mental thought.

  
  
**_"You have to remember that you've changed your appearance and name too. So this might take awhile for any notice."_ **  
  
**_"Lance, I can feel her faint aura. Her protective aura."_ **  
  
**_"Protective? Protecting Keith?"_ **  
  
**_"It could be when Rolo got close to him."_ **  
  
**_"Knew it he was with that scum's underlings."_ **  
  
**_"The question would be how did he know before we did?"_ **  
  
**_"Leave that to me, lover boy."_ **

  
  
"Hey Keith." as Lance watched him sipping his juice drink. "Not to be a nosy, but who was that guy with you earlier? A close acquaintance?"  
  
Keith snorted and mumbled on his straw. "Hells no. Some idiot's lackey. He has been a pest for the last two week about his boss wanting to have a lunch/dinner date with me."  
  
"Two weeks?" as Lance and Shiro looked at each other.  
  
"And what did you say?" Shiro asked. He was hiding the trembling fear in his voice.  
  
Keith sighed. "I said okay. Just to get him off my back."

 

_**"If he's going to see Lotor.. We can't let that happen, Shiro."** _

_**"I know Lance, but at the same time, we can't openly say to Keith that he can't go. We just need to gain his trust to come with him."** _

_**"Not sure about that. Knowing Lotor, he'll have his men stopping us. He'll use every dirty trick to get Keith alone with his guard down."** _

_**"We'll talk to Allura about it after this meeting."** _

  
  
"What did you do to catch his attention?" Lance spoke up.  
  
Keith took out a piece of rolled up paper from the inside of his jacket and flatten it out on the table for them to see. It looked like some kid drew and made the poster.  
  
"I'm a music teacher. I played the piano once in awhile for the community with Shay and the kids."

 

_**"Haha... Romelle is not musically gifted. Is this really her reincarnation?"** _

_**"You are not letting down, are you?"** _

_**"Nope!"** _

  
  
Lance blinked and scanning Keith up and down his body. "You? A music teacher? You don't looked like one!"  
  
He rolled the paper back up and bonked Lance's head with it. "This is my street clothes, idiot. Of course, I won't look like one."  
  
"Is it possible we can hear you play?"  
  
Keith looked at Shiro and somehow, smiled. "I will be playing in two days. Hunk knows where it is so he can escort you. Feel free to bring others along. It's free for anyone to come."  
  
"I would be happy to attend. Your playing must be beautiful as you are."  
  
Keith blinked as he felt warm concentrated on his cheeks. Lance gave a low whistle with a grin on his face.

  
  
_That was smooth, Shiro. Very smooth._

  
  
"I...uhh...." as Keith looked at his misty glass and played with the straw. With a whisper voice, "Thank you..."  
  
Lance chuckled with his arms crossed and leaning back on his chair as he watched Shiro trying to explain himself while Keith was trying not to feel embarrassed with those rosy cheeks he was now sporting. It made him look cute.  
  
_These love birds._ He mentally chuckled. It was Romelle who tried courting Sven before and now, it's vice versa. It was a lovely, familiar feeling sight.  
  
But Lance knew this won't last long. They'll need to tell Allura about this meeting that Lotor has made his first move already. He just hope and pray that they can protect Keith until the next solstice.

 

* * *

  
  
A blood curling scream echoed in the darken room as sharp, metal sword meet flesh and bone as it was twisted with lots of pressure.  
  
"You did well, but I don't think I gave you permission to touch." as Lotor applied more pressure on his heel as it grind on the flesh palm.  
  
"I apologize, my lord prince. I will never touch him without your permission." as Rolo screamed.  
  
"Good. Depending on your next respond, I can spare you more pain." he smiled with such malevolence.  
  
"He agreed to meet you." as he coughed. "And the two Paladins were there."  
  
"Which ones?" as he kneel down on Rolo's chest.  
  
"Black and Blue Paladins, my prince."  
  
Lotor laughed out loud as he pulled out his sword quick and slowly wiped it on Rolo's stained shirt.  
  
"How was their reaction?"  
  
"The Blue Paladin was calm and watchful, but the Black Paladin. I can feel his suppressed emotions."  
  
"Good~" as Lotor got up while sheathing his sword. "Continue with your surveillance. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Prince Lotor." as Rolo got up with his hand clutching his wound arm.  
  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
Rolo left in haste with blood trailing across the room. Lotor glanced over with irritation forming with his tongue clicked.  
  
He snapped his finger. "Sendak, come."  
  
Sendak appeared out of the shadow and kneel behind the Prince. "Yes, Prince Lotor. How may I serve you?"  
  
"Get rid of that trash first." as he walked towards his extravagant royal purple cushioned chair and sat down with a flair turn. "And second, I want your best men to keep watch on those Paladins. Make sure they know their place."  
  
"Yes, Prince Lotor."  
  
"Sendak, I give you permission to deal with the Black Paladin. Especially make sure he will be nowhere near my alone time with my pretty prey."  
  
A smile etched on his face. "Vrepit Sa."  
  
Lotor waved his hand dismissively and snapped his finger again except a holographic picture popped up in front of his view. His wicked smile appeared as he admired the profile of his next prey.  
  
Short, raven hair complimenting those jewel-like amethyst eyes and those porcelain-colored skin tone peeked through his loose maroon v-neck shirt with crisp, black jean hugged his tone assets along with matching tone ankle-high boots. A beautiful life-size doll.

 

_You are one pretty reincarnation. A very special one._

  
  
With a purring voice. "I can't wait to see you again, Keith Kogane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fateful meeting and beginning of Keith's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I haven't forgotten to update this! I just got sidetrack with my other works. Plus, chapter inspiration comes late so it took awhile to churn out. 
> 
> With further ado, here's Chapter 5!

_"Hello! You're quite handsome. May I have the honor to know your name?"_  
  
_"I'm Sven, princess."_  
  
_She smiled happily and took one of his large, callous hand which made both of her hands small in comparison and looked up at him._  
  
_"Welcome to our planet."_  
  
  
_Another scene jumped. The sky were clear and blue which was a perfect weather. A woman sitting underneath the shaded tree with a man sleeping on her lap peacefully. She looked down at him._  
  
  
_"You are so cute and infuriating at the same time, but that's why I love you."_  
  
_As she stroke his slick, raven hair._  
  
_"I have no regrets of loving you. You are calm and tranquil like the Moon."_

 

* * *

  
  
Keith groaned as he took his time to wake up from his nap and rubbing his sleepy violet eyes. He stretched out his numbing arms which acted as his pillow when his head napped on the table.  
  
That dream again. This time, it was a different scenario, but it was with the same two people.  
  
"Sven." with a whisper voice.  
  
The name sounded familiar and warm inside as it felt natural to say his name.  
  
But who was the woman in the dream? A few times, he was seeing through her eyes and other times, he was seeing another person's perspective.  
  
He shook his head while giving a few gentle slaps on his cheeks to wake up.

  
  
_Think later after the performance._

  
  
Keith took a long, deep breath and exhaled when he got up from his seat and headed towards the full body mirror to straighten and adjust his outfit and hair.  
  
A quick adjustment at the lapel of his [maroon blazer](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1abLgMpXXXXXJXVXXq6xXFXXXV/2016-font-b-mens-b-font-blazer-brand-clothing-casual-font-b-suit-b-font-Slim.jpg) and around his 3/4 length sleeves so it would show a peek of his white V-neck shirt. He straighten a few wrinkles on his dark rinse blue jeans and adjusting his black belt with an oxidized metal buckle. He smoothed and tied his raven hair back in a small ponytail while adjusting his loose front bangs. His fingers wiggled in the air while making a quick pull and feel of his black fingerless gloves.  
  
He always felt nervous before his performance and this one was quite more nerve-wrecking than before. It was all because that person he only met a few days ago.

  
  
_Shiro._

  
  
Just saying his name made him feel warm and safe. As if it was a protective charm. It was when his dreams became more vivid. He wondered if it was actually a dream or memories. Past memories he felt that he should know and yet, he doesn't.  
  
"Keith! It's time! Are you ready?"  
  
"I'll be out, Shay!"  
  
He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He has a performance to concentrate first.

 

* * *

  
  
"Thanks Hunk!" as Lance slapped his arm around his shoulder.  
  
Hunk blinked and cocked his head. "What for?"  
  
"You made both Shiro and I approaching Keith a little more easy by mentioning you as our friend."  
  
"Oh. You're welcome. To be honest, I was kind of surprise myself."  
  
"Yes, well, it sure made Shiro feel like a nervous guy who finally met his dream girl." as Lance snickered.  
  
Shiro gave a side glare at Lance who continued to snicker. He gave a defeat sigh.  
  
"You guys should of heard what Shiro said to Keith." as he sat up straight and mimicking Shiro's current position while clearing his throat and in a deep voice. "I would be happy to attend. Your playing must be beautiful as you are."  
  
Everyone near Shiro were giggling and chuckling while Shiro's face became red.  
  
"I see Shiro already making his smooth move on innocent Keith." as Pidge snickered.  
  
"I've---I'm not---" as Shiro stuttered with form words from his mind did not came out like he wanted.  
  
"Shiro, are you very positive that it's Keith?" as Allura spoke up with hints of hope.  
  
Shiro nodded. "I can never forget her, Allura."  
  
Allura placed her hand on his flesh hand. "I know and I feel grateful you didn't, but please remember her last words for you, Shiro."

  
  
_"Please love me of who I am. Not who I was."_

  
  
"I will try." as Shiro looked down on their hands.  
  
Lance leaned back on his chair with arms crossed. "I'll make sure you remember that so you don't mess it up, Shiro. You know Romelle. She has a way with her words as if she knew what will happen."  
  
Allura smiled. "She does. She's more acute than I am with our magics."  
  
Their group talk interrupted when an elderly woman walked up on stage and giving her greetings and announcements to the audiences. They watched as Shay and the couple of kids walking in a straight line and into their position with Shay standing near the piano with her violin. Once they were settled in, they watched Keith walking out from the side stage and towards the bench in front of the black grand piano.  
  
Shiro's eyes fixated on Keith alone as he watched him walking in graceful stride and settling on bench with stretching his fingers out and opening up the piano's lid. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance turned their heads to see their friend and leader in a trance-like state, and smiled as they looked back at Shiro's main attraction.  
  
The lights dim low on stage when the sound of the piano keys played soft and quiet. It went higher and faster with each beats as they watched Keith swaying along with the tune with his eyes closed. Shay's violin trickled in smooth after quick beats of the cymbal and drums.

  
  
A sudden surge of memories and emotions swept through each of the Paladins and Allura as they saw quick flash backs of their time from their past lives.

 

**There was a red billowy smoke wrapped around the short, raven hair person in a red jump suit with his back on them. Romelle was facing them while standing next to him.**

  
  
Small gentle break in the tune before it went steady pace and gaining more beats and upbeat pace.

  
  
**Romelle smiling and waving at them from a distance as her other petite fingers intertwined with her mysterious partner's fingers.  Her glimmering white strands interlacing with pale red strands around their locked hands.**

  
  
Then it came down slow and steady until the last key pressed. It shook them to the core as they heard her words before returning their reality.

  
  
_**"Please protect Keith."**_

  
  
They blinked and looked at each other before noticing everyone else were clapping which they joined in. The performance ended after two playing and the audiences got up to leave.  
  
"Allura." Shiro asked as he looked at her. She was still lost in her thoughts after that surprise appearance.  
  
"Did you guys see that too?" as Lance looked both sides.  
  
"Who...who was that with Romelle? It felt like we should know who he is." with Hunk's confusion in his voice.  
  
Pidge spoke up. "She told us to protect Keith, but it felt it has another meaning behind it."  
  
"No wonder why I didn't felt it...."  
  
The four Paladins looked at Allura with more confusion on their faces, but also saw the sadness on her face as she wanted to hold back her tears.  
  
"Allura, it's not your fault. We didn't either." as Shiro placed his hand on her back.  
  
Allura shook her head. "No, it's not that. I must speak with Coran immediately about something I just remember."  
  
She stood up and quick while looking at her Paladin friends. "You four must protect Keith at all cost now. Lotor cannot have him before the day of the solstice."  
  
"And Shiro, you must be careful with your emotion with Keith. It will change the course of his fate." as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Shiro nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Paladins, use extreme caution and be careful. Please be safe."  
  
"Don't worry, Allura." with Lance giving his thumb up and wink. "Let us know what you find with Coran. We all want to know why we can't find our fifth member."  
  
Allura nodded. "I will."

* * *

  
  
"First that snake and now you, Sendak. I already agreed to meet with your boss." as Keith gave a huge sigh of annoyance.  
  
He was about to meet with Hunk's friends with Shay when Sendak came to greet him and wanted to speak with him alone. He gave a quick nod to Shay and walked with Sendak to his dressing room.  
  
"Do not worry about the snake. He won't bother you anymore."  
  
Keith raised his brow in suspicion. It didn't sound right from Sendak's mouth.  
  
"What are you here for then?" with his arms crossed.  
  
"To record your performance for my master as he was unable to attend today."  
  
Keith huffed.  
  
Sendak smiled and bowed. "And to check up if the date is still on for tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Yes. Do no worry as I don't go back with my promises."

  
  
_That's not what you should worry about, little one._

  
  
"And you have received my master's present?"  
  
"I did. Is he expecting me to wear it?"  
  
Sendak nods. "Yes. It was chosen with care by my master. It shows how special your presence means."  
  
Keith blew his bangs from his face. "I don't see how I can be any special."

  
  
_You will soon find out._

  
  
"Then I shall take my leave. I will personally come by tomorrow to escort you." Sendak bowed again and turned to leave.  
  
The moment he stepped out the room, he whipped out his phone from his pocket and speed dial the only required number as he walked towards the emergency exit door. He heard a click on his line.  
  
"Prince Lotor, everything is set for tomorrow."  
  
**"Excellent Sendak. How was my beautiful prey's performance? Lovely as always?"**  
  
"Yes, Prince Lotor and then some."  
  
Sendak could feel Lotor's smile from other line.  
  
**"Please tell."**  
  
"The Princess and her four Paladins made their presence. All together."  
  
Lotor laughed.

 **"Sooner than expected. They must be very desperate now."**  
  
"We await your orders, Prince Lotor."  
  
**"Continue with your current orders, but Sendak, you will assist Haggar."**  
  
"Prince Lotor, I believe I was suppose to take care of the Black Paladin."  
  
**"Do not worry, You will after Haggar does her evil work. Do you understand?"**  
  
"Vrepit Sa."

 

* * *

  
  
Lotor hung up with little care as he dropped the phone on the floor as he strolled towards Haggar's chambers. With his hands behind his back along with a smile, he just phased through her door and watched her working on an experiment.  
  
"Haggar, I have a job for you."  
  
"My Prince, how can I serve you?" as she turned to face Lotor.  
  
"I know how much you enjoyed playing the Black Paladin so here's your chance. Mess with him."  
  
She smiled wickedly. "With pleasure. I assume you have a confirmation with Sendak."  
  
With a sly grin, Lotor brushed his platinum white hair back. "It took them long to notice. Beside Haggar, they will be the one who will make Keith come to me willingly."  
  
Haggar chuckled. "You are truly evil, Prince Lotor. I understand. I will make sure to do my part perfectly."  
  
"Excellent Haggar." as he turned his back. "I would like him here soon so we can prepare our little bonding moment before the solstice day."  
  
"Yes, Prince Lotor. I will begin this immediately."  
  
Lotor smiled as he walked out of Haggar's room and strolling down the dark, dimly lit corridor towards his own personal chamber. After all, he has to be ready for his date tomorrow.

  
  
_No one can protect you, my dear Keith. Not even Romelle. Your soul will be mines to take._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> _The[piano piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJttZ_Zfiw0) that Keith was playing._ I love this piano piece to pieces.  <3


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I apologize for the overdue update, but I'm back for this story! I've been busy with work and other side activities I've always been doing which is I am freelance encoder and researcher. As usual, I always have problems with how to start a chapter, but after listening to several piano pieces, here it is!
> 
> This was the [piano piece](https://youtu.be/8TWsexrVRA4) I used for this chapter. It's a beautiful piece.

_He looked up from a side view, as he was a gentleman of not looking up at her long dress, at the beautiful angel sitting high up on a thick tree branch with her arms crossed and a pouting look on her gentle profile._  
  
_"Please come down from there, Princess Romelle. We've been looking for you since this morning."_  
  
_"No, I want to stay out here than being in the stuffy study room with Nanny's teachings."_  
  
_He smiled. "You're a princess. You have royal duties."_  
  
_"Allura is the one taking the throne."_  
  
_"Princess Romelle, what will it take for you to come down and return to the castle?"_  
  
_His brow quirked when he saw her smiling as she finally looked down at him. Somehow, he felt he just laid a trap for himself._  
  
_"Will you do anything I say, Sven?" with her childlike voice._  
  
_Correction. He just dug himself a very deep hole. He sighed while crossing his arms and stared at Romelle who was swinging her dress along with her legs._  
  
_"Anything that does not go against my conviction, Princess Romelle."_  
  
_Romelle pouted again. He liked the way she pouted._  
  
_"First, please call me Romelle when it's the two of us alone."_  
  
_Sven nodded. He thought it was weird when she had asked him that. He was only an outsider._  
  
_"And second, I want you to escort me somewhere tonight."_  
  
_"Where would that be?" He curiously asked._  
  
_"My secret garden!"_

 

* * *

  
  
Keith took a deep breath and wiped his hands on the side of his tight dark rinse jean as he followed Sendak's huge backside. He didn't noticed how small he was after he stood next to him in the elevator earlier. He wasn't even sure what got him to accept this so-called lunch date since he rather stay at his small place and just lazed around.  
  
He was lost in his thought that he didn't noticed Sendak had stopped until he collided him. He rubbed his nose and cursed under his breath. It felt like he walked into a stone wall except this one had little padding. Sendak moved aside as he opened the door for Keith and gave a little push with his large hand on his small back which almost made Keith tripped over his own footing while stepping in. He whipped his head immediately at Sendak with a glare, but the man only smiled at him as he closed the door. He really didn't like that wicked smile.  
  
He sighed with his eyes scanning the spacious room he was in. This room was about the same scale as his whole apartment space, but his eyes were locked on something near the right side of the room. It was a grand piano, but it was no ordinary piano either. Keith walked over to the piano and placed his fingers on the smooth Rosewood finish. _Brazilian Rosewood_ , Keith thought.  
  
It was well taken care of by the feels and looks of it and he was quite envy of the owner. The [piano's body](https://reverb.com/item/1357875-steinway-sons-rococo-model-d-victorian-grand-piano-1871-brazillian-rosewood?gclid=CMqwjYP9-tMCFVaewAod8IkGQQ&pla=1) was majestic that Keith wanted to play a piece on it. He wanted to hear what kind of sounds it can produce. Probably deep and rich. His fingers stopped over the lid that covered over the keys. He wanted to play this piano, but can he? He wasn't sure if Sendak's boss would allow it and it would be rude to not ask permission.  
  
"I want to hear you play."  
  
Keith gave an embarrassing yelp and jumped with his hand went over his heart when he heard a smooth like honey voice spoke out of nowhere. Well, he didn't pay attention to his surrounding well to notice another presence was already in the room since he gave his full focus on a piece of musical instrument.  
  
"May I?" He was unsure if he was actually allowed.  
  
The man nodded and took a seat at nearby elegant chair. Keith took a deep breath and sat on the wooden bench while flexing his fingers. Nervous was understatement. He took a quick peek over at the man and remembered his striking platinum white hair from past performances and now, he can see how striking he looks up close. He was like a supermodel with that perfect square jaw and striking ocean-colored eyes that matches his beige tan skin tone, and all of it complimented with his black and white pin-striped suit. There was a black dress shirt underneath his suit and his tie were striped with shades of black, thin white, and silver in diagonal lines along with a matching handkerchief peeking out of his breast pocket.  
  
He was at loss to what piece he should play as he opened the lid up and softly touching the keys. His finger pressed each keys to get the feel and hear of its unique sounds. He closed his eyes and let his fingers run through each keys as he was lost in his thoughts. The memories of his life and some that were not his own. Keith was confused throughout his life of who he was. His father passed away when he was a baby and his mother passed when he was seven. It was his mother who taught him to play the piano as a way to express out.  
  
Memories of that beautiful woman came when he turned eighteen. She was faceless in his dream along with the others, but it felt important to remember. He doesn't know what to understand and what to do. It was always her and a male in the dream. Lovers he assumed, but to who? There were times he saw in another person's point of view and the next, he was seeing through her eyes.  
  
He began to doubt his own existence. Was it really his or another person's? Keith wasn't sure at all to the point his fingers had stop moving and just stared at them. His breath hitched when he felt a firm hand on his cheek and feeling a gentle wipe underneath his right eye. He turned and looked up to see the man sitting next to him on the bench.  
  
"Who are you?" Keith whispered.  
  
The man smiled. "Me?" His hand moved underneath Keith's chin with his thumb tracing his soft lips. "The name's Lotor."  
  
Lotor leaned in with his arm wrapped around Keith's waist and kissed him.

 

* * *

  
  
Keith was fidgeting in his seat while he kept looking at his fancy glass of water and at Lotor who was sitting across from him. He was still rubbing his right cheek with the back of his hand and could see how bright red it was.  
  
"I can see I've made you uncomfortable. I did deserve that slap."  
  
Keith took a deep breath. "I'm just not used to that kind of affection."  
  
"Heh..." as Lotor cocked his head. "Was that your first kiss?"  
  
Keith gave a timid nod and grabbed his glass of water and chugged it quickly before placing the empty glass on the table. He was now beyond nervous. He doesn't always get nervous beside his performances, but something about Lotor just made feel scared. He doesn't know what though, but something inside of him told him to leave immediately.  
  
"I want to thank you for attending my performances and also for this outfit. I can return this outfit to you after this."  
  
Lotor shook his head. "It's a gift. Please keep it. I knew you would look beautiful."  
  
Keith's cheeks flushed and looked at his plate that just set in front of him. He picked up his fork and took a stab at the cherry tomato. He must admit that the outfit felt nice on him. His dark ruby, short-sleeved v-neck shirt snugged nicely against his toned chest and a loose black vest draped over his shirt with silver-edged linings with three silver buttons. Dark rinse jean were an inch loose around his legs, but they still a good fit around his waist. His black boots were up to his calves and shown fully with part of his jean tucked inside.  
  
"Do you always do this to your guests?" Keith poked on the cut lettuce.  
  
Lotor took a sip of his red wine and looked at Keith with a smile. "No. Just you, Keith."  
  
"I---uh....Thanks?" Keith stuttered. He wasn't sure how to respond. "I just met you and I'm just a nobody with your status."  
  
He swirled his wine glass. "But I've known you for quite awhile, Keith. Let's just say I've been searching for you."  
  
"I don't get you."  
  
"You will soon enough." as he placed his glass down. "I can help you if you let me."  
  
"Help me? With what? What are you talking about?"  
  
He smiled. "Whatever is plaguing your mind. Perhaps your memories? I can tell by your piano playing earlier that you felt conflicted."  
  
"I---I--" Keith was conflicted indeed, but what? He can feel his heart beating loud and fast in his ears along with his rapid breathing. It felt like train just ran into his mind with bombarding images of faceless people and places until it stopped with a vision of bright lights and purple colors.  
  
He saw within her eyes her trembling petite hand raised up at the light before her view was eclipsed over while pushing her hand down and could feel the cold hand over her forehead and rest of her bare body. _No_ , he heard. But the hands didn't stop touching all over her naked body and the tugging pains from her chest area and between her legs were too much for him to see. To feel it on his own physical body.  
  
_"Sven, help me."_    **"Shiro, help me."**

Voices of his and hers mingled together before he passed out.  
  
Lotor stood up from where he was about give Keith another kiss and smirked at the the person standing at the door with his arms wide opened when he came busting in. He placed his hands behind his back.  
  
"Well well. If it isn't the Black Paladin himself. You looked quite different the last time I saw you. A new hairstyle I see."  
  
"Where's Keith, Lotor?" He growled.  
  
"Right here, next to me." as he gave a side glance with one hand outstretching and touching Keith's cheek. "What do you called by now? Ah. Takashi Shirogane, is it? That sounds much easier to say that than your other name."  
  
Shiro waltzed over to where Keith was and kneel down to see him with his eyes closed and breathing steadily. He glared hard at Lotor as he got up and immediately scooped Keith up from his chair.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
Lotor shrugged and walked away before stopping next to his own chair. "Nothing in particular. His memories has been haunting them so I just helped ease his mind."  
  
"Liar. You are a monster and we will stopped you."  
  
Lotor laughed and turned to face Shiro. "You're incomplete, but rest assured, what I want is not what you think. I will have him."  
  
Shiro snarled at him until he felt something gentle in his mind telling him to go. He gave one last glare and turned to leave while cradling Keith in his arms. He held him close and tight as they left before he heard Lotor's disgusting chuckles in the back.  
  
Lotor's eyes flicker to yellow as he watched them leave and a malice smile etched on his face. "He's already mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Aching heart and soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet moment for Shiro and Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am making progress! I haven't forgotten this and my other stories! I just need time to write ever since I came back from vacation. Work has been brutal when I came back. ><

_"Hey xxxxx, do you believe it's a proper protocol to court a person with higher status?"_  
  
_The dark raven hair looked at his partner from his reading. "If we were back on Earth, I would have told you no. I'm sure it's the same here, but we are here to help them by our own decision. You should be fully aware of it, Sven."_  
  
_Sven sighed and sat down next to him underneath the big oak-like tree. "I know, xxxxx, but Princess Romelle is well---not sure how to say it."_  
  
_"A feisty and strong-willed princess? Yes she is and I can see why she would be courting you." He chuckled._  
  
_Sven felt flabbergasted. "What?"_  
  
_He rolled his eyes. "I knew it. She wasn't subtle with her courting and everyone knew except you. At first, Coran and Nanny didn't like the idea, but they have soften after they watched you for awhile like two pairs of hawk."_  
  
_"No wonder I felt their intense staring. It gave me the creeps."_  
  
_He laughed. "I know you, Sven. You should return the feelings if you do care for Princess Romelle, but not as a solider. It has to be Sven confessing to Romelle like a normal citizen. That would make her happy."_  
  
_"And you would know how?" Sven quirked a brow._  
  
_"I like to see you being stuck in the middle with Princess Romelle and Lance's talks. They're like a pair of high school teenagers." He sighed._  
  
_Sven laughed and patted his back. "We all know how much you like your quiet reading." He smiled. "Thanks, xxxxx. I hope you find someone too."_  
  
_"Anytime partner." But he stuck out his tongue. "As if I can find anyone who is similar to you then maybe..."_

 

* * *

  
  
His flesh fingers brushing stray hair strands from Keith's sleeping face as he watched him from his seat on the edge of his bed. He didn't know where Keith lives exactly nor he wanted to bother and worry Shay about what happened so he decided to take him to his place. Shiro wanted to wait for Keith to wake up before contacting Allura and explained to her what happened. He wanted to know what happened first and what Lotor did to make him unconscious.  
  
  
_"Sven, help me." **"Shiro, help me."**_  
  
  
His soul heard her voice. His own heart heard him. Keith called for him. He knew Keith wouldn't tell him where he was going so he followed him quietly from a distance and watched him being escorted by Sendak, who knew he was being followed, but ignored it blatantly.  
  
He could tell and see how nervous Keith was when he kept looking back and around hoping for someone to help him, but he can't when Sendak was giving a quiet threat towards his direction if he dared to interfere. There were others hidden around Sendak so he had to stay back until Keith went into the fancy building. What it was, he doesn't know, but he will let Pidge know so she can find out what it is.  
  
It felt like hours since Keith went in, but only an hour had passed and Shiro felt he should try being civil with their enemy to pass time. He actually wanted to get closer if Keith was in any danger. Sendak smirked when he walked towards him and gave his nicest (and fake) smile he can churn to his big opponent. They had a long rivalry since they both lost their respective arms in battle.  
  
They spoke a few fighting words and threats to each other. Shiro paused when he clutched his shirt over his aching heart when he heard Keith's call for help. He could hear Keith's soft whimpering sounds. He was scared and confused who was alone with Lotor. Shiro glared at Sendak as he made a mad dash into the building without a care because Keith needed him.  
  
He was out of breath when he slammed the door opened and saw Lotor smiling at him. He was breathing heavily, but it wasn't his main concern. Keith was his only main concern. Shiro could care less what Lotor had spoken when he took Keith out. It was someone telling him to take Keith out. A soft, gentle male voice.  
  
  
_Who was it?_ Shiro thought.  
  
  
He had a feeling he should know who that voice belongs to, but it only gave him a slight headache if he tried to remember hard. He hoped Allura had found something about that vision awhile ago. He wondered was it him, who was with Romelle, that spoke to him. If so, how is he related to Keith?  
  
Shiro's train of thought was interrupted when he heard soft groans and watched as Keith was moving around with a pain expression on his sleeping face. He was thrashing around and gripping hard on the bed sheet. Was Keith having a nightmare? But what? Keith had a decent life so it shouldn't be bad unless it was---  
  
  
_It was Romelle's. Oh god no._ Shiro shook his head.  
  
  
Keith meeting with Lotor had triggered the darkest part of her memories in Keith's mind which might have overwhelmed him. His past life, Sven, didn't know the severity of her captivity with Lotor when he saved her, but he remembered how broken her body was and yet, her soul was not broken because she believed in Sven. She knew he would save her, but it didn't stop her from having nightmares with few sleepless nights.  
  
Shiro wondered if he can do the same with Keith. It is true that they are completely strangers in this life, but their souls knew for a long time that they were meant for each other. However, he was forewarn of how he should approach his feelings with Keith.  
  
They all remembered their past lives when they past their teens, but Keith was the only one who hadn't yet. They only found out recently about Keith which made them wondered if he was supposed to stay hidden. To be hidden from not only Lotor and his forces, but also them. But why?  
  
  
"No...Stop..." Keith whimpered softly.  
  
"Keith."  
  
Shiro grabbed one of his arms, pulled him up into a sitting position, and held him with tight embrace to his chest with his chin on top of his head. He was stroking gently on his hair.  
  
"Shh... I'm here, Keith. You're safe now." as Shiro spoke with soft, gentle tone. "You're safe here. You're away from there now. Come back to me, Keith."  
  
He could feel Keith's body trembling and whimpering still. His heart was aching at Keith's current fragile state. He has to get Keith out of the nightmare before it breaks him. Shiro wasn't sure what to do except doing one thing that he knew it would bring him back.  
  
He pushed Keith back and placed his hands on both of his cheeks. Keith was crying in his sleep and his lips were trembling. Both thumbs wiped underneath his eyes as he tilted his head and leaned closer to his face and kissed him.  
  
Keith's body began to relax with each kisses until he heard him purring in his mouth. Shiro smiled and found it quite cute. When he noticed Keith's body started to slump forward, he pulled back their kiss.  
  
_"Shiro."_  
  
It was a faint whisper, but enough to make Shiro's heart feel lighter as he adjusted his seating to where he could sit behind Keith and pulled him onto his lap where he would be cradled in his arms. He tucked Keith's head underneath his chin and held him close to chest as Keith gave a few nuzzle movements with his cheek and his breathing became steady. He was sleeping peacefully in Shiro's arms.  
  
Shiro gave a chaste kiss on top of Keith's head.

  
  
  
_"I will protect you with my life, Keith. I cannot lose you again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
